Obsession
by LittleLizard13
Summary: This is the story of one our favorite youtubers being kidnapped while the other is trying everything in his power to get him back. Panic and worry and determination are his constant emotional companions through the entire situation. Warning there is some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Dan scrolled through tumblr in the browsing positon looking at the strange things that you could find on the internet he was looking at mash ups people had made of Chris and PJ when his phone alarm had went off to tell him to get off and go to PJs for a collab they where going to do on a video of PJs.

He slid his computer off his lap and silenced the irritating noise that is phone was making and ran a hand through his brown hair trying to fix his fringe and hair as he rose from his couch crease and stretched his muscles as he did and walked to Phil's room and pushed the door open. "Hey Phil I'm going to PJ's I'll be back" I told him as Phil looked up at him from the lap top he had sat on his lap "Ok see ya when you get home than" he said as he looked back down at his laptop he wanted to edit this video and get it up soon.

Dan laughed at his focused friend and shut his door and pocketed his phone and grabbed his bag that lay next to the door and placed it on his shoulder and went down the endless flight of stairs they had to go down to get to the outside world and made his way to the underground and got on to make his way to PJ's stretching his long limbs when it stopped.

He walked the streets until he landed on the one that would take him to PJ's and walked to his friends house and knocked on the door as he fiddled with his bag straps when it swung open.

"Hey Dan" PJ said as he led him into the house and they started to talk about what is going to happen for the video it was a few hours before the boys finally finished with the video. Dan laid backwards on PJs couch as he saw PJ finish up the video they had filmed. He put his camera away and green eyes met warm brown and Dan sat up "Well that went well" he commented as he stood up PJ nodded his brown curls falling into his forehead "Actually it did I feel I got a lot of good clips for this video thanks for helping man" he said excitedly as he had started to upload his footage onto his laptop "no problem anytime" Dan responded as he was handed a controller "want to play video games until you have to go" PJ asked Dan nodded "sure if I leave to late I'll text Phil so he won't have to worry" "Ok PJ said and for another couple hours they played games.

Dan looked at his phone and saw the time 12 am "Shit I need to go it will be pretty damned late by the time I get home" he said as he shot to his feet and PJ said good bye as he made it down the streets to get to the underground when he yelped as something solid collided with the back of his head and pain radiated through his back and neck and he groaned in pain and cursed rather colorfully as he felt the same thud again and he felt his eyes closed to black nothingness.

Phil stretched as he ran a hand down his face and rubbed his eyes and slid to the edge of his bed so he could stand he had stared at the screen for so long his eyes had started to feel strained he got up and went to the kitchen to get himself another cup of coffee. He was excited about this video an wanted to get it finished and up as soon as he could he scratched the back of his black hair and yawned it was getting late he fell onto his bed and crawled over to the end table and picked up his phone and looked at the time 4 a.m. the digital screen numbers screamed at him.

He scrunched his eyebrows as he got off his bed again and went to Dan's room thinking he might not have heard his best friend come in he shoved the door open to find no burnet in the room.

"That's odd" Phil said to himself his vivid blue eyes turning from tired to slightly worried as he strode to his room and picked up his phone again and went to his messages and calls he wasn't missing any so why hadn't he gotten one from Dan he should have got home an hour ago with the time it takes to get back from PJs that was close to it anyway.

Phil went to his contacts and pressed on Dan's name and heard the dial tone until he heard his outgoing message and bit his lip and than pressed resend until about five resends later he hung up again and decided to call PJ. It wasn't like Dan not to call him or message him if he was going to stay over there or was running super late we both did he felt his stomach drop and worry start to bubble.

"Hello Phil" PJ murmured tiredly through the receiver "hey um I was wondering if maybe Dan was staying over there with you or if he left?" Phil said a bit nervously hoping the answer was just that Dan forgot that would make him a little mad but at least he was alive and well and he knew about it. "No Sorry Phil he left around midnight why is he not there yet?" he asked with a hint of wonder in his voice "NO!" Phil screeched than covered his mouth "sorry I didn't mean to shout but I don't know" he said as he ran his hands though his hair slightly frantically he was losing his calm control.

"It's ok I understand your worried" PJ said understandingly and calmly "should I call the police?" he asked as he started to bounce from foot to foot anxiously "I'm not sure I would guess so since he should be home by now and isn't" he said sounding like he had gotten up he sound much more awake "I'm coming over ok" he said Phil nodded mutely "than said please be careful" as an after thought he didn't want the same thing to happen to PJ if anything did even happen to Dan he would rather have Dan here and mad than him not here and actually in danger.

Dan stirred from his sleep "Holy shit" he murmured as looked around at a darkly lit room and groaned in pain as the back of his head throbbed in pain. "My apologies but I had to work with what I had" said a male voice from somewhere in the room or he thought somewhere in the room anyway _Just fucking great _Dan thought as his head fell forward and he was out like a light again.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan sighed as he started to wake up feeling much more awake than the last four times he had woken up and passed out it was getting very irritating he shook his head for a few seconds and than lifted his head and groaned he had just hoped he had dreamed the whole thing up but nope he was seeing the same things he had seen when he had woken up that very first time.

Bland grey walls with one large window on the other end and pretty much nothing else occupied the room he stood up on shaky legs feeling just like a newborn colt probably did he staggered a bit but managed to finally gain his footing and the shaking had gone down he blinked and looked around the room. "Where the hell am I?" he asked no one in particular as he ran a hand through his hair not caring if he messed it up or not right now.

He went to the window and kind of kept a distance from it he hated when he looked out a window and suddenly someone's face pops out in it and that was the vibe he had right now chocolate brown eyes looked at the window warily _oh fuck it_ Dan thought as he quickly put his face to the window and looked out it.

He didn't see much else but a dark room really "I'm not in there" announced a voice that seemed to come out of the air making Dan yelp a little "great intercoms" he said to himself as he pulled back from the window and looked around "and evidently cameras since you can see me and I can not see you" he added although he guessed he wasn't technically talking to himself at this point but also intercom guy.

He put his back on the wall and went to put his head on the wall as well but jumped back as pain shot through the back of his head his hand immediately went to the back of his head and he managed to barely keep from crying out and rubbed the abused area.

"Again I'm sorry for how I got you here but all I had was a piece of wood I'm just glad I didn't kill you that would have been bad" he said with a laugh as Dan scowled and rolled his eyes.

"Yet kidnapping me is not bad?" Dan asked rhetorically not expecting an answer "well technically no I mean I need you your part of my collection" he said Dan bit his lip at this news "and by collection you mean?" he drawled out in worry and wonder as a bright light filled the room.

"Now go to the window" he instructed Dan pulled his jumper sleeves down and started to nervously run his finger over the material as he cautiously made his way to the window and kind of wished it was dark again.

He saw multiple pictures of PJ, Chris, Phil, and himself and loads of thier merchandise and a television with the geek week special Chris had made that he and Phil had been on blaring from the screen of the TV. He was so stunned he normally thought it very enduring and amazing the stuff the fans collected and did with their creativity but this was past creative it was down right obsession.

Dan bit his lip "and your just the first of my collection" said the man with excitement filling his voice Dan finally pulled his eyes away from scene and looked around feeling crossed between scared, pissed, and confused. He couldn't help himself he was stressed so he angrily yelled "we aren't damned bobble heads"

"Phil will you please sit down" PJ coaxed softly trying to get his stressed and distraught friend to calm down a little so he could answer all the polices questions plus his walking back and forth was starting to make him a bit on edge.

"Sorry" Phil mumbled as he sat next to PJ quickly and put his head in his hands for a second as he caught his breath his dark locks falling to cover his face he lifted his head a few seconds later his tired blue eyes making him look run down slightly it tore at PJ's heart strings.

He could imagine a little of what was going on to Phil because he was Dan's friend to but Phil was his room mate for a long time they where as close as two brothers practically it was like part of his family had been ripped from him he doesn't even want to try and imagine what that fully felt like but he was as tense as Phil.

_Its my fault _Phil thought bitterly _I should have went with him or checked up on him or called sooner_ he thought now angry at himself "alright sir when was the last time you saw Daniel" he asked "around 8ish he went to PJs house to film a video" he said his voice cracking he wasn't one of those guys who hid his emotions but he would at least try not to cry at least not yet.

"One last question for you" he said pointing to PJ "you said he left your house around 12 right?" PJ nodded "yes sir" he said he seemed to be doing some math in his head and nodded as he stood Phil bolted up quickly with him "we will keep in contact Mr. Lester just try to calm down we will do all we can" he said as Phil opened the door for him and left.

Phil stood there for a few seconds and collapsed barely making it all the way when PJ caught him and managed to get him to make it to the couch and set him on it when he broke down and started to cry "all they can PJ that's not enough" he growled angrily and with sadness in his voice as PJ ran a wary hand down his face.

"I know Phil" he said in agreement "I was thinking the same thing but what are we going to do?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes "I don't know yet" Phil announced as he fell completely onto the seat cushions falling across PJ's knees he pulled himself up "your staying here" announced Phil PJ looked surprised "at least for tonight having one friend taken or hurt is enough for one night" he explained PJ nodded in understanding and Phil sat cross legged as he thought of what he could possibly do to get his best friend back.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey All! Sorry this one is short but it helped me get to the next chapter that I am currently working on. I hope you all are enjoying the story and a super great thanks to everyone reading the story and a special thanks to Fangirlsarepeopletoo your support and encouragement have been most helpful in my first ever Dan and Phil story. Well enough of my yammering enjoy the story.

* * *

"Oh Daniel" sing songed the voice in the ceiling "can you guess what I'm thinking" he sounded way to smug. Dan rolled his eyes as he pushed himself up until he sat on the floor instead of slouching in between the wall and the floor. "I'm not really sure I want to" he muttered as he put his head on the wall carefully and ran a hand down his face "Oh come on now" he said causing Dan to grit his teeth.

"Oh I know your going to let me go" he said sarcastically making the guy laugh it was a very sharp scratchy noise and Dan cringed at the shear volume of it. "No. You silly bird" he said "but since you don't know I'll tell you anyway" he said as Dan thought about being home curled up on the couch watching the latest episodes of Game of thrones or Doctor Who. While Phil made tea for the two of them and would than come and watch with him and discuss the show while watching the episode.

He missed home so much right now he would rather be in an argument with Phil right now than here because he knew at least Phil would eventually forgive him or forget what they were even arguing about in the first place. "HEY!" he screeched painfully loud causing Dan to jump in shock "Did you here me at all" he asked he sounded pissed "not really" Dan admitted truthfully as he sat back down. "I'll repeat it than" he said sounding cynical "guess which of the four is next?" he announced cryptically "I'm not guessing which of my friends you_ might_ kidnap next" Dan retorted angrily this guy was freaking mental.

"No might to it" the voice announced darkly and laughed as he heard a loud click and than the lights and stuff go off in the widowed room. "NO! Just leave them alone" Dan yelled he wasn't certain how he sounded probably desperate but he didn't want one of his friends having to join in this odd situation.

Dan ran his hand through his hair as he tried to get his emotions under control when it suddenly went dark in the room he was in "oh fuck" Dan whispered to himself as he sat back against the wall.

Phil had gotten absolutely no sleep he had been up and down all night. It seemed odd not having Dan right on the other side of his wall sleeping soundly or at least on his computer. He didn't realize how odd it would feel to live alone until now. A loud noise alerted Phil to realize he technically wasn't alone PJ had slept on his couch last night he yawned and walked to the living room.

He walked around the corner and PJ was picking up pieces of glass and other stuff from the floor "sorry I had a clumsy moment" he announced sheepishly and Phil had realized he had ran into the coffee table. Phil shrugged it off "it's alright" he said as he helped PJ pick up the rest of the mess and swept up the glass.

"Alright we need a plan" Phil said as soon as they both sat on the couch "I'm all for that as long as its sensible and not dangerous" PJ said firmly as he tried to fix his bed tasseled hair not that he slept all that great. "Oh of course I understand" Phil agreed easily but PJ saw a look in Phil's eyes that he normally didn't see and barely suppressed a sigh it was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

An here is the 4th chapter in my story I hope you all enjoy. Thanks Fangirlsarepeopletoo for the help and the amazing review you rock! An thanks to everybody who is reading the story.

* * *

"Phil do you hear yourself right now" PJ asked as he lay completely flat on the couch and had his hand intertwined in his brown curls he groaned and placed his arms next to his sides. Phil made a noise that sounded very much like a growl and turned sharply to look at his friend "yes PJ but I am starting to get very desperate it has been almost two days now and no word" he said as he bounced slightly from nerves.

"I know Phil. I'm concerned to but we aren't cops and we can not hit them over the head and pretend we are just to get answers from people who might or might not have seen something" PJ stated firmly "plus that's illegal and just not you" he added Phil started to pace again. It was just one of the many odd ideas Phil had come up with "I said not dangerous and sensible" Phil sighed in frustration "I know I know" he said as he ran a hand through his dark locks.

"How bought this for an idea" PJ started and Phil nearly trampled him to get on the couch as well making PJ quickly sit up so Phil wasn't sitting on him and shook his head at his very wound friend. Large hopeful blue eyes met his and he continued "we go follow Dan's tracks until we maybe find a clue or something that might help us track him down or at least help the police."

Phil nodded "actually that is sensible and not dangerous why didn't you say that a half hour ago" he said as he got up from the couch "I tried you kept interrupting me with your wild ideas" he explained when he saw his normal friend flash through this more skittish hyper Phil he was trying to work with and gave a brief smile.

Phil was definitely stubborn right now that was certain stubborn and determined he was going to find his friend he thought as he slid on his coat and handed PJ his coat and they headed out the door into the cool London streets.

Dan had fallen asleep from exhaustion and stress after trying to escape for about fifteen minutes he had collapsed curled up in a tight ball his back to the wall. He awoke a little while later and blinked blurrily and jumped back from the dark lump that had been laid next to him while he had slept. "Son of a fucking bitch he was in here and I missed him are you kidding me" he exploded to himself and fell back to the ground when the lump moved he became completely still and watch the lump.

Whoever it was groaned than it dawned on him a second later that he was collecting his friends question was which friend was this he yanked back the jacket hood to reveal Chris Kendall he was both disappointed and relieved for many reasons.

One being it wasn't Phil that had been kidnapped that was a relief and two disappointed that Chris had some how gotten caught and was now in this lovely misery with him and thirdly he was kind of glad not to be alone as selfish as that is he just didn't really care right now he didn't want to be alone in this situation.

"Chris, Chris. Hey man wake up" he said as he shook his friend by the shoulder and tried to wake him up "stop Dan let me sleep you git" he said than his whole body visibly stiffened and he slowly rose to a sitting position. His light brown eyes widened even more than they already were which Dan found very impressive considering they are large already and than started to erratically look around the room. "Oh no…no, no, NO!" he shouted as he bolted up to stand Dan followed suit "Dan please tell me you just thought it would be funny to break into my house or that this is a dream" he screamed as he grabbed a hold of Dan's shoulders and shook him rather violently.

Dan's head bobbled back and forth _crap he has got to stop shaking me or this is what's going to kill me_ he thought irritatedly and rubbed his neck when Chris let go and started to run around the room testing all the walls much like he had tried when he was finally alone.

The intercom screeched for a second causing both young men to grab their ears and wince than laughter came over the speaker "you guys are just as funny in real life as you are on youtube" he said and Chris looked at Dan with confusion written on his face and raised an eyebrow and Dan sighed before speaking "he uses intercoms to communicate and some very impressive vent systems to feed us" he said angrily as he ran a hand through his hair. He pointed to the sandwiches and chips he had been avoiding to eat for the past two days.

Chris blinked "are you serious" he stated and Dan nodded "oh my god" he snapped and smacked his head onto the wall and basically made growling noises. Dan kind of just looked on with semi fright. "Chris calm down" Dan tried to calm the other man down before he made his head bleed he had seen enough of his own blood to not want to see more while he sat them down on the ground and more food slid through the slot and Dan fell back into the wall with a almost defeated slump while Chris gave the supper a evil glare.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello all, sorry it took so long to post this but RL got really busy for me but here is chapter 5! Also a huge thank you for helping me with this chapter is the lovely amazing fangirlsarepeopletoo. I've learned a lot of things from you beta reading my story so thank you very much! Also thank you for the very rockin' Review Reading is Smexy it was awesome.

* * *

Dan scanned the room, looking for any possible escape route. He was also feeling all the walls carefully to see if any would budge or something would happen, anyway to get out.

How does he do it, Dan thought irritably as he made a noise of frustration. Chris, for his part, was trying not to eat the food. Dan did have a point- who knows what this wackadoodle had done to it.

"Chris you ok man?" Dan asked the frozen form of his friend who hadn't moved in at least half an hour. It was starting to become alarming.

Dan eased back into his normal height and turned to look at Chris, who had given no response. He slowly made his way to Chris, slightly concerned he may have gone into shock. He lowered himself to Chris's level and looked into his brown eyes. "Chris are you…" he yelped and fell on his butt when Chris shot forward with an irritated scream, right in Dan's face.

Dan glared at his friend as he sat up and crossed his legs. "Chris are you mental!" he exclaimed irritation dripping in his voice.

"How are you so calm!" Chris yelled at him.

"I've had time to adjust to it, I'm over the shock. You're still panicking," he said with a shrug. Dan stood back up. "Come on Chris hasn't it sunk in yet?" he asked as he started his search again, ignoring the pain in his stomach from having not eaten for about two days.

"Well kind of, maybe. I don't know." Chris sighed as he rubbed at his eyes tiredly. "I just don't know how I feel about this. I feel panicky and stressed. And like I might pull my own hair out," he added. Dan turned to him with slightly wide eyes.

"I think you know how you feel about it." Dan went back to his search. After a few minutes he heard a thud. Turning, he saw where the notice had come from. "Chris!" he yelled, running to his side.

"PJ come on!" Phil said impatiently as he waited for PJ to catch up to him.

"Well if you would stop running, I might keep up!" he quipped back.

"I'm not running, I'm walking fast and your not." He snapped. "Sorry," he apologized a second later.

"It's ok." PJ said as he started to walk next to Phil.

Phil managed to slow his pace, though it was difficult. He wanted to get to the scene as fast as possible. The police had found blood on the ground, which they had said most, likely dripped from some part of Dan, as it was not splattered as it would've been if he had been struck to kill. They had guessed he'd most likely been struck in the head, as the head is the part of the body that bleeds the heaviest. Even with a minor injury, there was bound to be more blood from a head wound.

"All they found was blood, so Dan should still have his phone, right?" asked Phil as he pulled his phone out. He looked to PJ.

"Well they said all they found was blood and a small blood trail that ends abruptly after a short ways," PJ said as he looked around the street that was now open for all to use.

Phil pressed send as soon as PJ got done talking and put the phone to his ear to see if it would ring or if it was even on.

That was when he heard the all to familiar ring tone of his best friend's phone. He tried to listen to the tone to see if he could hear where it was coming from.

PJ was also looking around, and when he heard it both men started to an alleyway. Phil and PJ looked at each other for a second and than at the man on the ground behind a trash bin.

It's a bad idea, PJ mouthed to Phil after he suggested they try and sneak it away from him.

"How do you know if we don't try?" Phil mouthed back. PJ raised an eyebrow at his normally bright friend, causing Phil to blush slightly. "Alright what do you propose than?" he whispered.

"Waking him up maybe?" PJ said simply no longer whispering. Phil bit his lip nervously and pulled at his fringe lightly. He lowered himself slightly and had started to shake the strangers arm when it was grabbed in a rather tight grip. He winced in pain, a surprised scream escaping him.

"I'm sorry, let me go!" Phil said as he struggled to get his arm free. PJ was next to him, about ready to fight him, when the guy started to talk, his grip on Phil's wrist loosening.

* * *

Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long guys I hope you enjoy it even if it it is short but I'm working on the final chapter and should have it up really soon or this one would have been to long I wanted to break it up so my apologizes for the length of this chapter.

* * *

Dan leaned down over his friend shaking his shoulder and lifting his eye lids to check pupil dilatation. "What am I doing? I'm not a doctor" he said as he looked at his prone friend. The speaker kicked to life "what is going on is he alive?" he snapped through the intercoms Dan rolled his eyes an saw the slight fall and rise of his chest "I think he is alive" he stated plainly as he checked to make sure he hadn't cracked his head.

When he saw he had no injuries he sat next to Chris "I'm coming to look" snapped the man behind the speakers as they kicked off. Dan silently looked at his friend for a minute than sighed as he tried to formulate a plan to get them out of there. Also his nerves were on hyper-drive from having to be in the same room as the psychopath but at least he would get to see the man behind the speakers.

* * *

Phil looked at the man with frightened blue eyes as the man stood up and looked at him with annoyed pale blue eyes "what are ya shaking me for?" he asked with a hint of irritation as he scratched his scraggly dirty white beard with his free hand. "I'm sorry sir I didn't mean to but I heard a phone and I knew the number and now I'm rambling hold on" he said as he took a deep breath to properly explain what was going on. "I'm sorry" he said much more calmly now "but my friend was taken the police said they only found a tiny blood trail that cuts off. So I called my friends phone in an attempt to maybe find a clue in where to find him" he explained to the stranger.

Phil looked to PJ who was watching the whole scene unfold before him with intrigue plain to see in his green eyes. Phil rolled his own eyes in response and lightly kicked PJ's foot to get his attention PJ shook his head and his focus turned to Phil "sorry mate" he said to Phil. PJ looked at the man "hello I'm PJ" he introduced himself "and if he hasn't told you already he is Phil" he added and the man's grip on Phil's wrist loosened and he pulled it to his chest.

"Well the man wasn't stupid one little bit was he" PJ told Phil who nodded his head in frustration "gave the phone to someone made sure he couldn't be track…" Phil continued PJ's sentence to be interrupted by the man "no one gave me this phone I found it in a trash bin last night saw it still worked planned on selling it or something" he explained bluntly as he looked at the two.

Phil's eyes widened as he nearly jumped on the man wanting answers but he never got very far because PJ held him back which Phil gave a frustrated growl to causing PJ to roll his eyes. "Names Sam are you two alright?" he had to ask the tall one named Phil was a squirrelly one and his friend seemed to be the level headed one "no we are not we are trying to find our friend that may have" "was" Phil interrupted "sorry was taken a couple nights ago. A lot of his family and friends are worried. Its not like him to not have his phone on him or just leave without telling any one" PJ explained "its like Phil said earlier." he added as he looked at his friend than to Sam.

"Do you remember where you found the Phone? Which trash bin? Which street? Was it in front of an Apartment building or a house?" Phil asked quickly making Sam scrunch his light blue eyes in confusion and PJ to shake his head lightly Sam chuckled a second later and nodded his head "I can take you to the building I remember it was dumped in front of but the specific bin might be a bit complicated" Sam said and Phil's eyes lit up with renewed faith.

"I don't care about the specific bin just a general idea" Phil said excitedly "Alright boys lets go" Sam said as he lead the boys down the street "are you sure its safe to just trust this man" PJ asked skeptically as he followed behind the man beside Phil who shrugged and said "its all we got going right now the police know nothing, his family knows nothing at least we found a something"

* * *

Thanks reading is smexy, fabdanandphil (Love the name by the way) and Erica aka Fangirlsarepeopletoo for the amazing reviews I really appreciate them.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Guys and Gals here is chapter 7 sorry its kind of long but it kind of went off like it had a mind of its own that is also why its no longer the last chapter like I had intended for it to be. Well I hope you enjoy! And thanks to everybody who has favorites and reviewed its very much appreciated. Its almost done everybody.

* * *

Dan ran a hand through his brown hair and closed his eyes tightly as he listened for footsteps when he started to hear footsteps after a couple minutes his eyes snapped open.

He looked to his friend that had yet to move kind of wishing that he was the one unconscious. He jumped about a mile out of his skin when a large square of the floor flicked up and slammed to the ground with a loud smack. Of course why hadn't he been checking the floor Dan thought to himself bitterly because not a lot of people have trap doors in their houses you fucking twit the other half of his thoughts screamed out.

He saw a small ladder pull up into the room and he immediately felt himself tense both frightened and curious at the same time at finally getting to see the owner of the voice behind the speakers.

He heard the thud of the mans feet against the steps as he climbed up into their room he saw a man at least in his thirty's Dan surmised he had a mop of curly red hair and dark brown eyes. He was rather tall and rather thin, probably around Dan or Phil's heights. He wore grey sweats and a large red zip up jumper with brown shoes on Dan imagined a guy much scarier in his head but than thought it didn't matter what you looked like just if you had the motive to want to kidnap someone.

Dan slid back from him and dragged Chris with him away from the man as he approached them to the farthest wall he could get to until he slammed his back against the wall.

"Hello Dan" he said with a kind smile the look Dan shot him was one of pure shock he was acting like this was super casual and that they were two people he hadn't kidnapped. "Why won't you eat its perfectly good food" he stated plainly like a scolding parent it slightly grinded on Dan's nerves. He was use to it with Phil or his parents but strangers were a whole new for him and he didn't like it.

Dan stood back from him while he leaned over Chris to make sure the younger man was alive and had no damage. Suddenly he heard a scream come from Chris as he bolted up and attacked the man he was literally mental Dan thought as Chris through him off guard.

Chris was flinging around on the guys back "Dan you git help" he hollered as he fell to the ground with the man as Dan tackled the man. Dan didn't know what had gotten into him but Chris was up to at least something he thought as he managed to get out of the guys hold he wasn't the most physically fit guy and neither was Chris so it was a rather pathetic fight.

But two against one did help their odds as he kicked and punched any place he could he had to dunk as Chris flew over his head almost attacking him instead of the man who was on the floor for goodness sakes. Chris jumped on him causing the man to smack his head against the ground "karma's a bitch " he said not forgetting that he had been hit in the head with a board previous to this moment.

"Come on Chris" Dan shouted to the other man as he made his way toward the ladder followed by Chris. They went down the ladder as fast as they possibly were able to one trying not to be very clumsy about it so that he didn't get hurt in a way that could affect them.

"Dan come on" hollered Chris as he ran down the hallway wondering why Dan wasn't following close behind. Dan knocked the ladder down making it harder for the man to catch them if he had to jump down maybe he'd break a leg or something but he was tall what would it matter but any advantage was a good advantage.

They didn't realize how big this house was but also they were in a high room with no windows with a room next to it that should have been the first clue.

Phil followed the older man at a quick rate trying to stay behind him or next to him but also wanting to know already they had been walking for thirty minutes now he was starting to wonder if Sam knew where he found the phone.

Sam for his part was quiet leading the two guys to where he had found the phone he remembered it from the other night plus it wasn't far from that alley had been staying in. "Do you know where we are going?" Phil asked as patiently as he could without biting into his words or sniping rudely at Sam because when he had tried that before PJ had kicked the back of his foot rather hard.

Sam sighed and stopped Phil stopped as well and cocked his head to Sam while PJ looked at them in concern not sure if Phil was pushing Sam's last button. "Young man I frequent this trash can often it usually has good stuff in it. It is also closest with the best stuff to my alley. I think I know where I m going" he snapped at Phil who lowered his head slightly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry" Phil apologized after a second of tense silence feeling guilty about how he had been treating Sam. Sam nodded and continued walking Phil smiled as he started walking again "so why is this the best spot?" Phil asked while PJ cocked his head in intrigue wondering the same thing.

Sam smiled "because apparently the guy who lives in the building in front of this trash bin throws out a lot of electronical stuff like phones or systems. Normally they work perfectly fine" he explained "but it's not the most current model or the newest model so he trashes them is my guess" he said with a shrug. Phil lifted his eyebrow in wonder "who throws out perfectly fine electronics instead of just giving them away or keeping them til they broke" he asked that was what he did he liked newer things but he wouldn't throw out his old things unless they were broken or he no longer used them than he put them up for donation or gave them to a relative that would use them.

Sam shrugged "most people would this guy doesn't must have money I guess" he stated blandly not caring what this guy did as long as he got the electronics to sell for money himself he didn't care.

Sam took them to the trash bin he found his biggest hauls in and started to dig around "jack pot" he exclaimed as he pulled out a familiar phone "that's Chris's" PJ said jumping at the phone and taking it from Sam to make sure it was Chris's.

Phil watched as he gave it back to Sam and ran to the closest building and started pounding on the door an angry looking women swung open the door and glared at PJ as Phil caught up to him "sorry ma'am for my friend" he said now flipping the script from PJ being sensible to him being sensible apparently they were going to take turns.

"Would you be able to tell us which of your neighbors throws out electronics maybe?" he asked politely "oh ya he does that a lot his name is Andrew Williams he owns the building two buildings down from this one" the woman said kindly now that her door wasn't rudely being pounded on. "He owns the entire building is anyone else living with him?" he asked curiously the woman leaned against her door frame and thought "not that I know of anyway. I see him come and go by every once in a while he doesn't really leave all that much from what I can tell he doesn't talk very much but he seems nice enough" the woman answered him "thank you" Phil said politely as they turned back from where they came.

PJ took one look at Phil and they ran together to the large building two houses down leaving Sam to scavenge through the trash bin. Phil pushed the bell while PJ slammed his fist into the door "oh right now that Chris is taken your not so calm" he said with a semi- laugh at his friends reaction but he was also concerned for not only one person now but two people.

Dan growled in frustration "we are going in fucking circles Chris" Dan snapped "I'm sorry this place is huge it has a bunch of rooms and stairs and I don't know" Chris said as his hand went through his hair. Dan pulled open another door when he heard a door bell "what the is some one here" he asked himself in intrigue "if we could find the door we could find out and get out" Chris stressed as they made their way down another flight of stairs.

"Ugh are we almost down these things" Chris groused "I feel like we have been going down the same set since we got on these things" he surmised Dan stopped and turned to Chris "wait your right its just like me and Phil's endless flight of stairs at our flat we must be heading in the right direction" Dan said a bit excitedly "we must have been at the top part of the flat" he exclaimed "dang he carried us up all this way" he said in surprise as they continued running down the stairs.

"Hey can't say he wasn't determined" Chris hollered behind him when they where attacked from behind and rolled down the stairs "and apparently still is" he added as he helped Dan up and they quickly tried to stay away from the man as far and as fast as they possibly were able in such a tight and enclosed space.

Dan stopped moving when he saw the man pull something from behind his back and pointed it at the two younger men shit he had a fucking gun Dan thought it just never could be easy. The insistent bell ringing must have gotten on his nerves "alright move it" he demanded as he grabbed a hold of Dan and stuck the gun to his temple causing Dan to tense really hoping this guy didn't pull the trigger. They walked slowly down the stairs until they hit a wooden platform and he pushed Chris and than Dan behind the other side of the double doors he kept his gun trained on them than he smiled and than opened the door and stuck his head out.

Phil almost thought the guy wasn't home but he had to have more clues of where Dan and Chris where so he stubbornly kept ringing the bell while PJ pounded on the door when suddenly it was yanked open. Phil looked at the other man and smiled back kindly "hello I'm …" he was interrupted "Oh my gosh your AmazingPhil and your Kick the PJ" he exclaimed excitedly "Yes we are nice to meet you" he said kindly to him "um we just have a couple question that you might be able to answer" he asked hoping this man would talk to them for a few minutes.

"Of course come in" he said as he opened his door further and the two stepped in "we just need to …." He stopped again when brown eyes connect with his blue "Dan Chris your alright" he shouted with near relief as he was tackled in a near bear hug by Dan which he reciprocated. Chris had since moved to be near his closest friend like Dan had "let me introduce you Phil our kidnapper Kidnapper Phil" he said with bitter sarcasm dripping from his voice.

The oldest youtuber's mouth dropped open "well that's not good" Phil said with fear growing in his eyes as he stuck close to Dan. Andrew raised his gun "what do you want with us Andrew?" Phil asked uncertainly as he grabbed Dan's arm and dragged the two of them a little further away from the man with a gun. Chris and PJ were doing the same on the other side of the man "you know his name?" Dan asked looking over at him in surprise Phil shrugged "neighbor told me" he said in explanation Dan nodded in understanding while Andrew looked at his complete collection.

"Well Phil" Andrew said the name giddy like "I needed you guys to complete my collection" he told the other man Phil raised an eye brow and turned to Dan "uh what's he mean by that" he asked him while PJ and Chris also looked confused and turned their looks to Dan. "Apparently Andrew is a big fan and has collected a lot of our things almost everything that is possible except the real live models of all of us..well until now" he corrected himself "its an obsession of his" he added as he kept tight to Phil.

Phil could feel Dan tense as he kept a hold of his arm he had to be frighten just like he was he could feel his own fear in his throat he tried his best to appear calm and not shake very much he wasn't sure if it was him or Dan shaking at this point. Granted when you have a gun pointed at you you're not exactly excited. "Now what?" asked Phil apparently being the voice for the four of them and having pretty much all of his questions answered "well normally I would throw you out but I love you all to much to throw out my most precious keep" he exclaimed while twirling the gun around in his hands excitedly causing the four men to dodge to not have it pointing at them if it accidentally went off.

"Walk in front of me" he orders pointing the gun at Dan which pissed Phil off who stepped in front of Dan and ushered him to move. Dan walked slowly to the stairs he was glad to have Phil with him but he also didn't want his friend in this situation or anyone in this situation for that matter. Phil turned his head to look at the other two when he spotted movement come from the window behind them and saw Sam's head poking through the window he dipped back down when Phil turned and had the other two walking in front of him Phil's eyes widen hoping Sam hadn't been caught. When Andrew didn't seem to have noticed or he would have reacted Phil walked in front of Andrew to keep the gun away from his friends he was a bit protective right now.

Phil was glad his and Dan's flat had a lot of stairs because that made this easy for them Chris and PJ looked a bit annoyed but kept it to themselves he had to guess from their expressions. Dan watched as they took them back to the same room they had originally been locked in an kept himself from groaning audibly even if that was what he wanted to do he didn't want to go back in there. Suddenly they all heard sirens and turned at once the man looked angry and freak out at the same time he screamed angrily "who told" he said pointing the gun at them they all jumped on reaction.

"None of us have" Phil said when they all remained quiet for to long as he kept Dan close to him "Liar" he screamed as he shoved the gun in his general direction with his jerky and erratic motions the gun went off a second later. In a blast of sound a lot happened in those few second Chris and PJ had lunged to try and stop the man but had been to late and Phil was slammed to the floor harshly landing on his shoulder painfully while Dan fell next to him in a limp pile.

"No No No" Phil repeated as he checked the younger man over for what the problem was even though he had a pretty good idea when police flooded the room and had to pull Phil away from him "no he's my friend" he said struggling to escape the officer that kept a hold of him trying to calm him down. Two other officers had Chris and PJ trying to keep them calm and out of the medics away who stuck the burnet on a gurney and out of the room.

Phil dropped to the floor in defeat his friend had been shot and he couldn't do a damned thing but sit back and hope someone who could do something does and saves him.


	8. Chapter 8

Alright guys here is the last chapter to obsession. I hope you like it. Also let me know if I should make a Phan fic with them as a couple I thought about it but was unsure opinions would be great thanks. Also huge thanks to everybody who has read or reviewed this story.

* * *

Phil bit his lip as he tapped his foot against the floor in the waiting room finding it difficult to sit still under the circumstances his friend had shoved him out of the way of a bullet and had gotten hurt or even killed in the process. The doctors haven't told him much of anything about Dan's condition and that made it all the more nerve-wracking.

PJ flanked one side of him and Chris his other side as they tried their best to keep their distraught friend calm. Phil placed his head in his hands and shook his head feeling guilty and just trying to imagine that this wasn't really happening right now.

"Um Mr. Lester" the doctor said kindly trying to get his attention he raised his head up quickly his eyes red from unshed tears. "He is stable now and he'll be in a lot of pain for a while. We got him sewed up and patched up we want him to stay here for at least another day for observations than he is free to go home. Your going to need to know how to take proper care of him so that he doesn't get worse if you take him home with you" he told him Phil nodded quickly agreeing to anything if he got to take his best friend home.

"Alright than let me go get you his paper work and the instructions to take care of him and than you can go visit him he is up and fussing about you" he said with a fond smile and Phil bolted from his seat about to knock it down in his hurry to see Dan. Chris and PJ smiled for their friend "we are going to see him quickly and head home" Chris said as he moved his brown hair out of his eyes and rose with PJ and walked to Dan's room.

Phil grinned widely glad he hadn't lost his friend he listened as the doctor talked to him about the paper work and forms and the proper care for Dan planning on following it to a T so they didn't have to come back here except for them to say Dan is in full health again.

"Alright Mr. Lester go right on a head" he said with a laugh and smiled when the much taller man nearly tripped himself running to see if his friend was ok with his own two eyes.

"Dan" Phil called into the room as he opened the door he looked to Dan who gave him his smile in his direction "you would think the near death experiences would stop" he joked causing Phil to give his own chuckle in response. "You didn't need to do that Dan" he ended up saying "but thanks" he said not wanting to seem ungrateful to his friend who had almost died because of him Dan nodded "I know but hey we are both alive and well" he said hoping to get this overwhelming moment over with he was just glad they were both alive.

Phil nodded and than not even caring who saw or not crawled into the bed next to Dan careful of where he had gotten shot to not cause him any undue pain and laid next to the other man. "We get to go home to the flat soon they want to keep you over for observations for the night" Dan started to groan "but if you are ok the next day we are going home" Phil promised "fine" Dan groaned out through his teeth wanting to be out of this pristine prison of sorts today not tomorrow.

"So what are they going to do with the man" Dan asked Phil "they are going to do it like any other criminal take him to court and give him the punishment the judge sees fit" he said frankly his eyes starting to drift and his voice getting soft it had been a exhausting week.

"Alright" Dan said understanding that was how it worked it should have been obvious but he wanted to make sure something was at least being done "with that out of the way and my curiosity filled will you at least stay in this misery with me you know how it loves company" Dan said with a laugh as he looked at the other man to see that he had dropped his head on his and that his eyes were closed "I'll take that as a yes" he said quietly as he closed his eyes.


End file.
